In order to enhance the efficiency at runtime, some current mobile operating system (e.g., Android®) has fully replaced a Dalvik virtual machine with an ART virtual machine. Before running an application, since the running efficiency of an OAT file is higher than that of a DEX file, the DEX executable file in an application can be compiled into an OAT file with a dex2oat tool in advance, where the OAT file is a set of compiled local machine instructions. In general, some main compilations are performed during the installation of an application, other compilations are performed during the runtime of the application that relies on dynamic Java library files, where the Java library files are also required to be compiled into OAT files before running. Currently, for many popular applications, such as Angry Birds, Subway Park, Temple Escape, etc., dynamic libraries are compiled and loaded at each cold start, thereby increasing the power consumption of the terminals.